In order to monitor traffic information of vehicles, measurement devices such as CC cameras or the like have been installed around roads to measure location, speed and so on of vehicles. However, this method requires installing measurement devices to every road to be monitored, thereby consuming much installation cost and needing many persons for management, and this method is substantially unable to measure traffic information of all roads in the country.
As related arts, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-88097, entitled “Traffic information service system using a wireless LAN, and a method therefor”, and No. 2005-78687, entitled “Traffic information service system using a wireless LAN bridge, and a method therefor”, disclose a technique for collecting traffic information of a vehicle-mounted terminal to a server using a wireless LAN communication.
However, for the wireless LAN communication, NIC (Network Interface Card) should be provided to each vehicle-mounted terminal, so traffic information can be obtained only from specific vehicle-mounted terminals.
As an alternative, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-100121, entitled “System and method for collecting traffic information using location tracking information of a mobile station”, discloses collecting traffic information by using base station information of each road and effective samples of CDR (Call Data Records). This technique reads CDR data files of each exchange to extract effective samples, and processes location inquiry for HLR (Home Location Register) based on the read CDR data files so as to measure a speed of a mobile station installed to a vehicle.
However, in case of Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-100121, only mobile stations covered by base stations near a road are measured, and thus, if DB of base stations on or around the road are not updated timely, traffic information may be not collected suitably, and also accuracy of measurement may be deteriorated during the sampling process.